Not The Drunk Giraffe Dance, Dad!
by DoctorWhoGal
Summary: When Lia Song, daughter of River Song and The Doctor comes home upset, The Doctor tries to cheer her up in his own special way. Contains a little fluff.


Not The Drunk Giraffe Dance, Dad!

When Amelia Verity 'Lia' Song, daughter of River Song and The Doctor, comes home from Leadworth park upset, The Doctor decides there's only one way to cheer her up...

Unfortunately I do not own any of these characters in this fanfic apart from Lia. The others belong to the BBC :(

When his teenage daughter, Lia Song, ran through the TARDIS doors and straight up to her bedroom without even saying hello to him or her mother River, The Doctor instantly knew something was wrong.

"Lia? Lia! Are you all right? Whats the matter?" The Doctor shouted, but all he got in response was the slam of Lia's bedroom door.

The Doctor looked at River in concern. She was currently setting coordinates to send the TARDIS into the time vortex.

"Do you think I should go after her?" The Doctor asked her. River sighed and patted The Doctor's tweed covered arm.

"Of course you should, sweetie. Thats what you should usually do when someone is upset." River continued to flick a few more switches to send them into flight.

"I'll finish up here and you go and see whats wrong with her."

The Doctor smiled at his wife and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before running up the stairs to where Lia was.

Just before he got to the top of the stairs, he heard River calling him.

"Oh and honey?" River said, turning away from the console to face her husband.

The Doctor poked his head back into the control room. "Yes, dear?"

"Try not to make things worse. I know what you can be like" she said, a teasing tone in her voice.

The Doctor laughed, shaking his head fondly.

"I hate you" he smiled as he walked along the corridor to his daughter's bedroom.

"No you don't" River called after him in a sing-song voice.

The Doctor grinned as he stopped outside Lia's door but he immediately stopped when he heard muffled sobs coming from inside.

"Lia?" The Doctor said, knocking gently on the black star covered door. "What's wrong? Can I come in?"

The Doctor frowned when Lia didn't answer. It broke his hearts to see anyone upset, especially his little girl. The girl who was usually so happy and could light up a whole room with her smile. It was unusual for her to be so sad.

The Doctor continued to knock at the door, a little more loudly this time.

"Lia, please let me in! I just want to know why you are upset so I can make it better."

"Go away!" Lia cried, her voice breaking.

The Doctor sighed and leaned his head against the door. He started to trace one of the silver stars with a finger as he tried to think of whether to do as his daughter said or try to get her to talk. He decided on the latter.

"Lia, I just want to help you. And I can't do that if you won't let me come in."

The Doctor smiled as he remembered the nickname he called Lia when she was younger.

"Please let me in, Li-Li" he whispered, closing his eyes.

The Doctor heard nothing but silence greet him. After a while, he felt a key turn in the lock and he came face to face with his teary-eyed daughter.

"Oh, sweetie" he said, and he immediately bent down to hug her. Lia hugged him back and started to sob into his shoulder.

"Lia, honey. Tell me why you're upset" The Doctor said, as he lifted Lia up and carried her over to the bed where he sat her down. He put his arm around her and started to stroke her slightly curly brown hair, which was very much like River's but the only difference being her hair was the same colour as his.

Lia started to sniff and tried to stop crying. "When I was at the park near Gran and Grandad's house, this girl I know called Kate Hayler came over and she started to say stuff about you and Mum. She said that you both never loved me and that's why you left me at Gran and Grandad's house so often because you couldn't stand the sight of me."

The Doctor instantly felt anger bubble up inside of him. No one talked to and made his little girl feel that way. Not ever.

"Amelia Verity Song, you listen to me" The Doctor said, cupping his daughter's head in his hands, forcing her to look at him. "Don't you dare listen to that horrible human being. She is just jealous as she doesn't have a mum or dad who love her as much as we love you. Your mum and I were so happy when we found out we were having you and it was even better when you arrived. Our own little miracle."

The Doctor pressed a kiss to Lia's forehead and she snuggled into him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I love you. Your mother loves you and your grandparent's love you. You are a joy to be around and I'm so proud you're my daughter. We would give you the entire Universe and maybe one day, we will."

Lia sat up and smiled at her Dad, who's eyes were shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you, Daddy" she whispered, and she hugged him again, wrapping her arm's around his neck.

The Doctor laughed softly and nuzzled his nose into her hair. "It's my pleasure, sweetie" he whispered back.

They both sat like that for a while, both lost in their own thoughts before breaking apart, grinning.

The Doctor gently wiped away Lia's tears with the sleeve of his jacket before jumping off the bed, dragging Lia with him.

"I know just the thing to cheer us up!" he smiled, bounding over to Lia's cabinet where her TARDIS blue IPod laid. He quickly shuffled through the songs before he found the one he wanted. He pressed play and 'Crazy Little Thing Called Love' began to blare out.

The Doctor laughed at the expression on Lia's face as she realised what he was going to do.

"Oh no! Not the Drunk Giraffe dance, Dad!" she squealed.

The Doctor pretended to look annoyed. "Come on, Li-Li! We used to dance like that all the time when you were little. You loved it!"

Lia grinned, as she remembered dancing with her Dad.

"Then I grew up" she said, although she was only teasing him.

The Doctor smiled and ruffled Lia's hair. "Believe me, you never want to do that."

Lia shook her head and watched as her Dad put his arms in the air and started to move his whole body side to side, which made her giggle as he looked ridiculous

"Well, are you going to join in or not?" The Doctor called as he continued 'dancing'.

Lia chuckled and ran over to him, where she started to do the Drunk Giraffe dance too.

Unoticed by them, River was stood by the door watching her husband and daughter dancing with each other. She smiled fondly as she saw them having fun, happy that Lia was no longer upset. Sighing happily, she slipped back downstairs to the control room, realising how lucky she was to have them.

I hope everyone enjoyed it and please leave a review :) x


End file.
